


Take Me Somewhere

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Take me as many places as you can, everywhere and anywhere you can.





	Take Me Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna sound sucky, but I don't think I'll be able to update New Phone, Who Dis until AFTER NaNoWriMo's over. I've got so many goddamn essays and assignments to do, I have no idea how I managed to get something this long done. I don't have the time to write it so I can develop it properly, and I really don't wanna half-ass that one just so I'll be able to keep my post streak going. Sorry about that.
> 
> As for this, I'm really happy with it. I was listening to a song and it kinda sucker punched me in the McFuckin' gut with a sledgehammer, and with that, I created this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I know that the sentences are long and chock-full of commas. That is on purpose. I'm not sure why, but today my brain decided that that's the writing style it's putting me down for. Basically, I swear I know how to write sentences that aren't run-ons. Cross my heart, hope to die!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all like it as much as I do! Song Inspo is Wherever You Will Go by Charlene Soraia. I HIGHLY recommend listening to this before or during the fic, it adds to the effect. Just my two cents.
> 
> (https://youtu.be/WUxEHxqQn34)

  _Take me with you, please?_

 

 I’d do it, I’d take you anywhere and everywhere you asked me to bring you.

 

 So I did, I’d fly you high enough for you to touch the clouds, to sit on them, look down on the world below you. _It’s beautiful,_ you’d whisper, tears in your voice. _It’s different up here. There’s nothing bad._

 

_I wish I could stay away from the bad things below._

 

I’d keep you as far away from there as possible, I’d keep you sitting in the sky. You’d be able to stare at the lights dotting the earth under us, pleasing to the eye.

 

 It’ll never be anything like you, though. You don’t know, how beautiful _you_ are. I know you think that what you see is gorgeous, but nothing will ever hold a candle to you. Every light on the ground is nothing next to you.

  
  


 

  _Can you take me with you again?_

 

I did, I took you to a forest. Green and earthy, the scent of pine and eucalyptus in the air. I know you felt it, the peace. This place was nothing like your other experiences in forests, no, nothing like that at all.

 

 There were no chases, no bloodshed, no adrenaline racing through your veins, the very real possibility of getting torn limb from limb there. All there was to feel was tranquility, the only sound being a waterfall somewhere here, a babbling brook letting itself be known.

 

 A stick cracking didn’t mean someone coming towards you, knife in hand. Here, it meant a squirrel, a raccoon creeping over to you, curious as to what you were.

 

 I took you by the hand and led you through the trees, showing you everything I knew you’d fall deeply in love with. The rainbow fish in the river, sun glinting off of their scales, colors decorating them, an awed smile decorating your face. The waterfall, the one I could have us ride down, down, down, all the way to the bottom. There would be no rocks, not this time. I’d change nature for one day, all for you.

 

At the end of the day, you couldn’t help but stare up at the stars, the softest expression on your face. It was those moments that make my heart twist and feel almost like it’ll burst. _It’s beautiful,_ you said, pointing out each and every constellation you knew, leftovers from books you loved as a child. _Everything here is so calm. I wish everything could be like that, don’t you?_

 

 Of course I did, of course I do. If only for you, I’d make everything calm and perfect, all for you. I knew you didn’t want to go home, but you had to, you’ll always have to. I embraced you, whispering a promise in your ear. I’d take you somewhere with me again, I’d do it soon. This wasn’t the end.

  
  


 

  _Are you taking me somewhere again?_

 

The excitement in your voice was palpable, a goofy grin on your face. You were bruised and bleeding, I’d come right after a hunt. Ribs broken, collarbone fractured, you were still ready to go anywhere with me, as soon as I’d gotten there. I considered leaving you there, leaving you there until you healed, but I couldn’t do that to you.

 

 No, I healed you, made sure all the pain you felt disappeared. If I could do nothing else, I could still do this for you. I would take you anywhere, do anything for, whenever you asked, and even if you didn’t.

 

 I took us to the moon.

 

 There was a split second of panic, of you not trusting your all too human body to keep itself alive in this foreign environment. But then, it was my turn to be shocked beyond belief. The sight of you sucking in a breath of air, air that you didn’t know would be there.

 

 You breathed in life, putting all your trust in me. Your eyes were so trusting, so grateful, a look someone like me never deserved, never will deserve, not in a million years.

 

 There was a strange sort of beauty in seeing a hunter like you, so fierce and powerful, go from all that to the prancing, laughing, starry-eyed child you never had the chance to be. Even if it was only for a moment, you didn’t have a single care in the world. Those were the moments I lived for.

 

 Your face lit up at the realization that we really and truly were where we were. Your hesitation at thinking of messing up things for the scientists back on earth was almost immediately crushed under the weight of an overabundance of curiosity. The moon rocks and craters were so fascinating to you, you played with the rocks and jumped into the craters without thinking twice.

 

 I do admit, I freaked out at seeing you dive headfirst into the moon’s largest crater. I asked you how you knew I’d save you, and what if I hadn’t? What if I’d shrugged it off and let you die?

 

  _I didn’t know,_ You whispered. _I didn’t know, but I trust you, and that’s all I really need, don’t you think?_

 Your lips captured mine, and they were just as soft as I’d always imagined them to be. Oh, how I’d wanted this for so long, but I would never have acted on it, not in this life or the next. But you, you pulled me in and refused to let me go, cupping my face with your warm hand, the other holding me close to you, telling me that I was safe.

 

 Though I’d been the one who swore to protect you, that made me realize how much I’d craved that, how long I’d craved it. Strong arms around me, promising a safe haven, a promise of security, maybe even one of love. A pure kind, not synthesized or imagined. The kind you hear about in stories, the kind everyone dreams of. Yes, even the angels. Yes, even me.

 

 We wanted it to last forever, the kiss, that moment, but we know that’s never been in the cards. Everything has an end.

 

 It ended with a breathy laugh, one you’d managed to draw from me. For the first time in my long, long life, I felt my cheeks heat, a shy smile somehow making its way onto my face. You don’t know this, you probably never will, but that was the first time that's ever happened.

 

 I’ve always been the one in control, but you? You make me melt, you take me apart so carefully and in all the best ways possible. You ask for nothing, but give me everything. I promise you, I swear on my life that I’ll do everything in my power to give you as much as you give me. I swear it.

 

 We were giddy, like two stupid teenagers in love. It’d baffle scientists for years to come, but we made the closest thing to snow angels that we could on the moon, leaving our mark. You marked your initials, and I marked mine. I have no last name, and if it had been up to me, I would have left it. But you added a single ‘W’ next to the ‘G’. _It stands for Winchester,_ You told me proudly. _It stands for you._

 

You grew tired, like humans do. How you’d lasted this long directly after a hunt was beyond me, but you wouldn’t hear a single complaint from me. I was ready to take you home, as ready as I could ever be to let you go again, but you begged for more time.

 

 I’ve never been able to say no to you.

 

 You wanted to look at the earth from the moon, told me it was something you’d always wished you could do, but it’d always been a pipe dream. Now, you had the chance to, and I was more than happy to grant that wish.

 

 You had a funny look on your face, staring up at your planet, one that made you scoot a bit closer to me, hold my hand tighter. _It’s beautiful,_ You sighed, sounding as if you meant the exact opposite of what you were saying. _But sometimes I wish I could stay here to forget everything that’s happening._

 

 I couldn’t do much else but be there with you, silently comforting you, telling you everything I felt without having to say a word. You shifted to look at me, eyes putting everything else in the sky to shame, bright starbursts of color and emotions and beauty.

 

_Can I ask you your name?_

 

No. That was the word that I was on the tip of my tongue, the word that was stuck and wouldn’t quite make its way out of my mouth.

 

  _Ask me._

 

We were both equally surprised, and anxiety bloomed deep in my stomach, making me tense up and ready to snap us both back and run and never never never return. You could tell, I know you could. I know, because of that feather-light kiss you left on my lips, the one I chased after, begging you for more. You left more than just that on my lips, you left a question along with it.

 

_What is it?_

 

 _Gabriel,_ I whispered. That was my trust, every bit of it. I gave it all to you. _My name is Gabriel._

 

 An ear-splitting grin was his only response, an embrace, ecstatic and teary.

 

 _Thank you,_ You said to me. _Thank you for telling me._

 

  _Why did you need to know?_ My voice was scared, anxious, fearful. You knew, you always know. You know me so well, better than even I do.

 

_I wanted to know your name so I’d know who I was in love with._

 

I remember sucking in a breath, not knowing how to respond, not able to tamp down everything I felt, everything I feel. You stole my breath, but you soon gave it back, we soon shared our breath, sharing so many smiling kisses.

 

_I love you, Gabriel._

 

_I love you too, Sammy._

 

 You didn’t want to leave, and I didn’t want to have to leave you. But I promised again, promised that I’d be back. I’d come back for you again.

 

_Soon?_

 

_Soon._

 

 I didn’t snap that time, I left, leaving only the sound of my wings behind for you to hear.

  
  


 

_Take me somewhere with you._

 

 I’d always thought, still think, that you deserve better than a broken archangel. I tried to hide what I was from you for as long as I could, but with the world falling apart around us, there came a point where it all came into the light. You knew I was an angel, you’d prayed to me, and I came to see you one last time. I’d been convinced that you’d never want to see me again, that you’d hate me for being _his_ brother. For being a coward.

 

 You didn’t. You looked relieved when I answered, took me into your safe arms, held me in the way that makes me feel like the world around me disappears and suddenly everything is good. Because you, you’re something good, the only good thing left here. You didn’t give me the time to apologize, didn’t bother hearing me out. You understood, and I could see it. I didn’t know why, I don’t know why, but you still loved me, still love me.

 

 I took you to the beach.

 

 It was somewhere on an island in South America, the day clear and cool, the water warm and inviting. I wasn’t sure if you’d ever been to the beach before, and I’d been right.

 

 Seeing your face when I took you places never got old, the joy and light emanating from your being bright enough to keep the universe lit for an eternity. I made sure you could breathe under the water, but you asked me to take that protection away for a good while. You told me you wanted to know what it was like for everyone else. If I could make you feel like any other person on the beach, then I would. I did.

 

 We walked along the beach, collecting shells and listening to me make stupid jokes about liking long walks on the beach. Your laughter, the way your dimples show up that much more and you can’t help but be loud, that gives me life. You give me life.

 

The thing I love most about the beaches there are the shells and stones. You loved them, unable to leave a single one behind. I told you to only keep the ones you thought were beautiful, and suddenly I was being lifted up off the ground, scooped up into your arms.

 

_This one is beautiful. Can I keep it?_

 

  _Please,_ I begged. _Please keep me. Can I keep you?_

 

_Let’s keep each other, Gabriel._

 

Just like that, you were mine and I was yours. We were each others, we are each others.

 

 That day, I found many things that reminded me of you. You came to me like an excited puppy, showing me a tiny, but beautiful stone. It looked almost like turquoise. It was almost unnatural blue with veins of brown, and for a second, I couldn’t tell the difference between it and your eyes. I made it into a necklace for myself, I never take it off. I see you whenever I see it, I see my promise to come back to you.

 

 The ocean itself reminded me of you, strong, but kind and warm. It gives so much, no matter how much the rest of humanity harms it, takes from it. Sometimes, you make me think of the ocean.

 

 We stayed ‘til the sun set, and the intricately painted sky made me think of you, how your cheeks still flushed every time I shared my love for you, how you made me feel. You make me feel like a sunset, all the indescribable colors, constantly changing, but always breathtaking.

 

  _You’re beautiful,_ You said sadly. I never wanted to hear that sadness in your voice, but how could it be prevented? The world was ending, and the most I could do for you was take you to the beach. _I would do anything for this to happen in a normal world. One without monsters, angels, demons. One where everyone was a regular human being and led normal lives._

 

I couldn’t say a thing to that, all I’d be doing would be agreeing with you. I wanted to scream to the heavens, scream of the injustice that had befallen you. Curse my father and brethren for bringing this upon you. They called the purest one on this earth tainted, an abomination.

 

 You knew, knew every thought racing through my head. You’ve always known, I think. You’re good at reading people, at reading me. I can only hope I’m the same with you.

 

_I love you to the moon and back, Gabriel._

 

_I love you more than you’ll ever know, Sammy._

 

Our goodbye was different that night. It wasn’t one. I stayed with you, all the way to the next morning. We held each other through the night, holding each other tight. Neither of the two knew when it would all end, when this world would go down the drain and take you with it. I only prayed that if it took you, it’d take me too.

 

 You woke up to eggs and bacon for breakfast, eggs sunny side up and bacon extra crispy, but not burnt. It was domestic, it was living the dream we both had for just one day. Only one. We did nothing that day, nothing but sit and be with each other. We played monopoly, you won, and I threw a playful fit. Although, the prize was a kiss for the winner, so how could I complain?

 

 Our goodbye felt like a goodbye that time. We didn’t allow ourselves to make promises, neither of us wanting to break them without wanting to. I told you that I’d try to be back soon, that I’d try to be back to take you somewhere. I’d try, I promised. You cried, and so did I. We didn’t let each other go for hours, putting everything off.

 

_Come back to me, angel._

 

_I promise you that I’ll try._

 

I never wanted to leave, but I had to. With a flap of my wings, I was alone again. All I could do was pray that I’d get to see you once more.

  
  


 

_Please Gabriel, please take me with you_

 

 I’d take you anywhere and everywhere, I’ve promised you that before. I’m sorry to have to break it,  this time I’m going somewhere you can’t follow.

 

 Please don’t follow me. The world doesn’t deserve you, but it can’t stand to lose you. In a way, I’m glad that it was me. I’m too weak to do this, to carry your body out of the building where you died without collapsing, without lying down next to you and staying there until I wither away. I’m too weak, I wouldn’t be able to build that pyre, I couldn’t bear to see you leave a second time.

 

 I wouldn’t be able to exist without my star, my galaxy, the person that brings color to my world. I’m not sure where I’m traveling next, but I hate that I can’t bring you to see any of the other wonders of this universe. I pray that I was able to give you a few good memories, a few good days.

 

 I always hoped that you’d take my jacket if this were to happen. I’m glad you are, I hope you find the necklace I have tucked away in there. I hope you find that little bit of a cloud I have preserved. I hope you find the scale of a rainbow fish. I hope you find the little bag of moon dust. Most importantly, I hope you find the precious few pictures I’ve managed to get of us.

 

 I love them. Whenever I was away from you, all it’d take was one glance at that photo of you falling down, down, down the waterfall, snapped seconds before we hit the water. The exhilarated grin on your face always brought me a little surge of happiness.

 

 That picture of you on the clouds, looking down with your head tilted to the side, arms wrapped around your knees, it always brought me a rush of hope. If you could see the beauty of the people below you from up there, then maybe I could too.

 

 I got a photo of you laughing as you made a snow angel in the moon dust, nose scrunched up and dimples prominent. I could almost hear you telling me to join you whenever I looked at it.

 

 The picture of you running towards me, happily coming to show me another rock or shell you found, the sunset in the background? That one always made me think of the ocean, about the day afterward. How we sat and played a board game, forgot about the world. That picture made me feel normal for a while.

 

 I hope that they make you feel the same way.

 

   I’ll always hold memories of all these things dear and closest to my heart, second only to you. You, though, you have my heart, whether or not it’s still beating.  

 

Please don’t cry, Sammy. I’ve never been someone to cry over. You can go on without me, I swear it. I couldn’t keep my other promise, but I can keep this one. I promise you that I love you, and I promise that even in death, that won’t change.

 

 I don’t know where I’m going right now. You’ve always told me to be honest with you, and if you could see me, I know you’d know this anyway. I’m scared, Sam. I wish you could be here with me, because I’m scared. I never thought I’d be able to feel myself fade before I went.

 

 I love you, I’m always going to love you, and I’m yours. I’m yours and you’re mine. I’m not there, but you can still keep me. I know I’ll keep you as long as I can.

 

 I can’t form thoughts well anymore, I can feel it eating away at me, and I can hear you praying. For now, I can hear you praying. I’d come back if I could, I would, but, I’m going, I’m almost gone.

 

 I’m glad that the last thing I hear is going to be your voice.

 

_Please Gabriel, take me with you._

 

_Please Gabriel, I love you._

 

_Please._

**Author's Note:**

> So, fuckin' ouch. This one was really hard for me to write, I ended up breaking down and having to take three breaks writing the last two scenes. Once near the end of the second to the last scene, two times during the last one. It could have been a song, it could be the stress, or it could be the fact that this one crushed my damn soul. This is the one time where I will say that I am genuinely sorry for the pain I've inflicted upon you all (and by proxy, myself).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
